Segunda Chance
by JohSouza1000
Summary: Amy Rose sempre foi apaixonada por Sonic. Mas Sonic nunca correspondeu e acabou a magoando. Sonic ama Sally e não Amy. Mas Amy vai aprender que não pode ficar chorando por causa de um amor não correspondido. E quem melhor para isso? Podem não acreditar mas será Shadow The Hedgehog.


_**Nota de Autor:** Esta é a minha primeira história que envio aqui. Acho que sou a primeira pessoa que envio Shadamy em português brasileiro. Eu já procurei fanfics deste couple, porém não encontrei. Mas aqui está. Esta história é Shadamy, portanto não adianta me pedirem nos reviews para escrever Sonamy. Mas não fiquem tristes Sonamy Fans, quando eu terminar as minhas histórias pendentes, eu enviarei uma Sonamy. Isso porque eu suporto Shadamy, Sonamy e Silvamy. Outros couples da Amy não, sinto muito. Agora vou falar sobre essa história. Como todos sabem, Amy é apaixonada por Sonic, porém Sonic não corresponde. Amy fica triste por isso, porém ela vai perceber que não compensa chorar por causa disso. Essa história terá três capítulos. O primeiro tem duas partes, o segundo tem duas e o terceiro tem três. Não direi mais nada dessa história. Vou deixar que vocês descubram por si mesmos. Mas antes de mostrar a história, tenho um aviso importante para dar: Sonic e personagens pertencentes a franquia dele não pertencem a mim. Pertencem a SEGA e Sonic TEAM. Apenas essa história é minha. E agora sem mais delongas, a história. Vejo vocês no final desse capítulo. _

**O Verdadeiro Sonic Parte 1 de 2:**

Em uma cidade de Mobius morava uma ouriça rosa chamada Amy Rose. Era bem jovem, tinha apenas 12 anos de idade. Mas apesar de jovem, já tinha os hormônios a flor da pele. Já andava apaixonada, infelizmente por um amor não correspondido. O nome dele era Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic é um ouriço de 15 anos e é também o animal mais rápido de Mobius. Ele não suportava ver Amy correndo atrás dele e por isso fugia dela, toda vez que ela aparecia. E era sempre assim. Amy aparecia, Sonic fugia. Ela não podia seguir ele, porque ela não corre tão rápido. Depois dele fugir, ela sentava num canto e ficava chorando, se perguntando quando poderá viver com Sonic.

Amy conheceu Sonic com 9 anos de idade. Mas acabou o conhecendo porque estava em perigo. Metal Sonic havia a raptado, mas Sonic apareceu na hora e a salvou. Foi nesse momento, que Amy se apaixonou por Sonic. E ainda está apaixonada. Agora com 12 anos de idade, tenta conquistar Sonic de qualquer maneira, mas nunca consegue. O que a deixa triste. Uma vez, ela tentou conquistá-lo pelo estômago, mas também não conseguiu porque Eggman a raptou. Ela já fez de tudo para tentar o conquistar. Mas os planos nunca dão certo.

Numa tarde de primavera, Sonic foi dar uma corrida na floresta apenas por diversão. Depois de correr um pouco, ele parou num campo de flores e deitou lá. Nem sabia que por lá perto andava uma ouriça rosa. Era Amy. Ela estava procurando Sonic e quando pensou em desistir, viu seu amado deitado em um campo de flores. Amy ficou feliz e foi correndo para lá gritando:

— Sonic. Finalmente te encontrei.

— Amy? O que faz aqui?

Ela não respondeu, foi correndo para abraçá-lo. Sonic sabia que ela daria um abraço sufocante. E não quis ficar lá, para experimentá-lo. Fez o que sabe de melhor. Saiu correndo.

— Sonic, não! Outra vez fugindo de mim.

E outra vez a rotina diária aconteceu. Era só Amy chegar, Sonic saia correndo. Amy saiu do campo de flores chorando. Chegou perto de uma árvore, se agachou, sentou no chão e continuou a chorar. Ficou pensando: "Sonic não gosta de mim. Por quê? Porque ele foge de mim? O que foi que eu fiz para ele me tratar assim?" E continuava a chorar. Ela ficava tão distraída pensando no Sonic que nem percebeu que estava sendo observada. Um ouriço negro se aproximou dela, sentou ao lado dela e começou a dizer:

— Ainda está correndo atrás daquele Faker, Amy? Esquece dele. Ele não merece suas lágrimas.

— Shadow? O que está fazendo aqui? Você está me seguindo?

— Não. Eu já estava aqui antes de você e o Faker chegarem. Eu estava naquele campo de flores. Eu gosto de ficar lá olhando as flores, porque elas me fazem lembrar de Maria. Mas aí eu me escondi, porque percebi que alguém estava indo para lá. E para o meu desgosto, quem apareceu lá foi o Faker. E o que mais me irritou é que ele também gosta de ficar num campo de flores. Fiquei escondido, esperando que o Faker fosse embora. Mas aí você apareceu. E me deixou irritado ver aquele Faker te tratar daquele jeito. Por isso resolvi vir atrás de você. Para te consolar.

— Você? Me consolar? Não acredito. Ainda mais sendo você. Você não se importa pra ninguém, Shadow!

— Que falta de confiança! Eu não posso ter direito de mudar meu comportamento? Maria me pediu para ser amigo das pessoas, mas como vou ser amigo se ninguém acredita em mim? É sempre assim. Quando estou querendo ser amigo das pessoas, ninguém confia em mim. Você é como todos desse mundo hipócrita. Uma egoísta. Vou embora. — disse Shadow se levantando para ir embora

— Espera Shadow. Desculpe. Desculpe por não confiar em você. Me perdoa.

— Te perdoarei, mas apenas dessa vez. Se você fazer isso outra vez, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara. — disse Shadow se agachando e sentando ao lado de Amy

— Por que será que Sonic não me dá bola? Porque Sonic me trata assim? Porque Sonic sempre foge de mim? O que foi que fiz para ele me tratar assim? Sempre o tratei com carinho. Porque ele não me retribui? — perguntou Amy soltando lágrimas dos olhos

— Amy, para de chorar. O Faker não merece suas lágrimas. Se ele te trata assim, é provável que ele não goste de você. Ele é um egoísta. Esquece dele.

— Não Shadow. Está enganado. Ele me deu uma rosa. E essa é a prova de que ele me ama. E eu também o amo. Se o Sonic está fugindo de mim é porque ele é tímido. E quando ele perder a timidez, eu estarei esperando ele para me pedir em namoro.

Depois de dizer isso, Amy saiu correndo. E Shadow gritou para ela, chamando de ingrata. Shadow resolveu voltar a olhar o campo de flores. Mas percebeu que Sonic apareceu de novo e resolveu se esconder atrás das árvores para outra vez ter de esperar que Sonic fosse embora. Sonic deitou no campo de flores e começou a dizer sozinho:

— Ah! Finalmente paz. Como a Amy é chata. Não me deixa em paz nenhum segundo. A toda hora me perseguindo. A única garota que eu gostaria que me perseguisse é a Sally. Essa sim, como eu a amo. Mas a Sally foi para outra cidade fazer curso. E agora tenho que ficar aqui com a chata da Amy. E ainda pra piorar minha situação, está apaixonada por mim. Jamais vou gostar da Amy. A Amy é como uma irmã menor para mim. Ela nem é bonita. A Sally sim. A Sally é bonita. Que saudade dela. Como eu queria que a Sally voltasse para cá.

— Seu Faker ingrato. Amy é bonita sim. Você que é cego. Você vai ver Faker. Amy vai saber disso. Vai saber. E com provas. Ela vai saber de tudo o que você diz nas costas dela. — disse Shadow sussurrando bem baixo.

Shadow não estava aguentando ver Sonic falando mal de Amy e por isso resolveu ir embora. Ele ficou pensando em um meio para fazer Amy saber de tudo o que Sonic diz nas costas dela. E teve uma ideia que seria infalível.

Passaram-se seis meses. E desta vez, o sonho de Amy se realizou. Finalmente ela tem um encontro com Sonic. E foi o próprio Sonic que a convidou. Amy estava tão contente, que nada a poderia desanimar. Ela achava que nessa tarde, finalmente iria ganhar seu primeiro beijo e também o Sonic. Por outro lado, Sonic não estava tão animado assim. Ele só a convidou porque achava que tinha de esquecer da Sally. E ele lembrou do ditado que seus pais haviam ensinado em sua infância: "dê valor aquilo que você tem." Então ele resolveu dar valor a Amy, pois era tudo o que tinha, já que a Sally ele não podia ter, teria de dar valor a Amy. Apesar de ainda amar a Sally, ele achou que tinha de se esforçar para amar Amy, por não poder ter a quem ele realmente ama. Enquanto Sonic ficava desanimado, Amy estava toda animada com o encontro. O encontro iria ser as três horas da tarde na praia. Quando deu duas horas e meia da tarde, Amy já estava na praia esperando por Sonic. Deu 3 horas, Amy ficou ansiosa pensando que o momento era agora. Deu 4,5,6,7 horas e Amy ainda esperava Sonic, pensando que ele devia estar demorando por ter precisado deter os planos de Eggman. Mas a verdade estava pronta para ser revelada.

Tails foi até a praia onde estava Amy e estava levando uma carta de Sonic. Tails deu a carta para Amy dizendo que sentia muito. Amy abriu a carta e começou a ler. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Na carta estava escrito:

"Sinto muito, Amy. Tentei me esforçar para gostar de você assim como você gosta de mim. Mas não deu certo. Eu te vejo apenas como uma irmã pequena. Não te vejo como uma namorada. Mas não fique triste, um dia você vai ter alguém que realmente goste de você. Mas eu não sou essa pessoa. Sinto muito."

— Não. — gritou Amy

— Sinto muito, Amy. Vem comigo, eu te acompanho até a sua casa.

— Não precisa Tails. Eu vou sozinha.

— Mas é perigoso Amy. O Eggman pode te raptar. Deixa eu ir com você.

— Não se preocupe comigo Tails. Eu vou daqui a 5 minutos.

— Está bem. Mas tome cuidado. Tchau!

— Tchau!

Amy disse que iria para casa depois de 5 minutos, mas mentiu. Ficou lá até as 11 horas da noite. Nem percebeu que estava sendo observada. Amy estava em frente a uns coqueiros olhando para as estrelas e sentada na areia. Atrás dos coqueiros, tinha alguém observando Amy. Esse alguém se aproximou de Amy, acariciou os cabelos dela, dizendo:

— Não acha que é tarde para ficar aqui na praia pensando no Faker?

Amy reconheceu essa voz, se levantou, se virou e viu que era Shadow que estava atrás dela. Shadow ainda estava acariciando os cabelos de Amy. Ela percebeu isso e se afastou dele perguntando:

— O que faz aqui? Está me vigiando?

Shadow respondeu se aproximando de Amy:

— Sim eu estava. Na verdade, não só agora, mas como o tempo todo. Fiquei 6 meses vigiando você e o seu querido Faker. E vou te dizer que o que ele diz de você quando você não está perto dele não é nada agradável.

Shadow voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Amy. Mas ela se afastou dizendo:

— Não se aproxime de mim, Shadow. Eu sei que você está com más intenções. Está querendo me matar. Se você estava me vigiando, é porque você quer me matar.

— Ainda não confia em mim, não é? Eu bem que gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa muito interessante a respeito do seu querido Faker. Mas já que você não confia em mim, eu vou embora. — disse Shadow se afastando de Amy e indo embora

— Espera Shadow. Desculpe. Eu fiquei tão triste com o que o Sonic me fez, que acabei descontando em você. Me desculpe. Por favor, me perdoa.

— Eu disse que se você desconfiasse de mim de novo, eu não olharia mais para a sua cara. Mas, devido a essa situação que você está e depois de eu ouvir tudo o que seu querido Faker diz nas suas costas, vou te perdoar. Venha comigo, vou te levar para a sua casa. Tenho algo muito importante para te mostrar. É a respeito do seu amado Faker.

Shadow foi em direção a Amy. Pegou no braço dela e em uma esmeralda do Caos, evocando o Chaos Control. Em fração de segundos, os dois ouriços já estavam em frente a casa de Amy. Shadow soltou o braço de Amy e disse para ela abrir o portão. Ela abriu o portão e entrou em sua casa. Shadow foi atrás. Amy acendeu a luz e perguntou:

— O que você quer mostrar?

 **Continua na próxima parte deste capítulo.**

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Eu espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte do primeiro capítulo. Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam. E até a segunda parte do primeiro capítulo._


End file.
